


Navigating

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Countdown [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental PDA, Awkward Boners, Butt Grabbing, Emoji abuse, Family Feels, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Hickeys, M/M, Making Out, Phone Calls & Telephones, Selfies, Texting, Very imporant to tag, Volleyball, mild anxiety, morning practice, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Tobio and Hinata navigate their relationship three weeks into the school semester.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of my fic, [First Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10402791), but part of a larger series. Starting from the beginning will probably make things clearer!
> 
> On another note, I could barely think of a title, so if you come up with something amazing, holla at your girl. She's in kagehina hell and can't think of anything else. ;)

**Hinata:** HEY ♡  
**Hinata:** I WAS THINKING

 **Kageyama:** That’s unusual. 

Tobio rolls out of bed forty minutes before his alarm goes off. Hinata does this frequently—forgets that he’s up earlier than the entire world to get to school on time. Now that they’re… kissing regularly… Tobio’s kind of getting used to being woken up by the trill of a text notification.

He’s so used to it, this morning he was already half awake when the little twittering noise came through. It’s only been like, a few weeks! And what’s worse is Hinata changed his ringtone to some stupid bird noise last week and he can’t figure out how to change it back. Not that he’s tried.

 **Hinata:** MORNING JERK  
**Hinata:** I WAS THINKING WE DO SOMETHING TOGETHER THIS WEEKEND AGAIN??

 **Kageyama:** Why are you yelling?

 **Hinata:** IM ALWAYS YELLING

 **Kageyama:** True.

 **Hinata:** im excited  
**Hinata:** （。＞ω＜）。  
**Hinata:** what do u think?

 **Kageyama:** Sure whatever.

 **Hinata:** OMG

Tobio has the sudden urge to respond with a winky face, which is mortifying. He manages to type out a quick response _without_ any stupid emojis before shuffling over to his doorway to toe into his slippers, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 **Kageyama:** Just kidding. What do you want to do?

 **Hinata:** u think ur funny  
**Hinata:** HMMMM

Tobio hovers in his doorway, rubbing at his stomach, when an idea pops into his head.  

 **Kageyama:** What to come over to my house?  
**Kageyama:** *want

 **Hinata:** really?!? YEAH

He lets out a breath. He knows Hinata wouldn’t say no to that, knows it was his idea to spend time together, but knowing never stops the awful butterfly feeling in his stomach.

 **Kageyama:** We could watch those movies you like so much.

 **Hinata:** BWAA icant beleive u havent seen them  
**Hinata:** EVERYONE has seen them

 **Kageyama:** Sure.

 **Hinata:** EVERYONE

Tobio heads to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, ducked over his phone in the dim hallway as he responds. He’s getting better at typing with his thumbs.

 **Kageyama:** Well, you can bring them and then I’ll see them.

 **Hinata:** how bout after practice on sat?  
**Hinata:** theyre real long tho i don’t kno if we could watch all of them before i had to go home

 **Kageyama:** Then you can stay over.

 **Hinata:** Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ  
**Hinata:** OK!!

 **Kageyama:** Don’t get too excited, I have to ask my parents first.  
**Kageyama:** But it should be okay.

 **Hinata:** ok!  
**Hinata:** gotta go but selfie in case i fall off a cliff on the way to school? (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

It’s old, but by now it’s slid over into inside joke territory: Hinata demands a selfie; Tobio complains; Hinata says something like, “WHAT IF I DIED AND THE LAST THING YOU SAID WAS NO, SHOUYOU, YOU CAN’T GET ONE LAST LOOK AT MY FACE BEFORE YOU EXPIRE IN A POOL OF YOUR OWN BLOOD???” usually accompanied by made-up words and awful choking noises for dramatic effect.

Tobio doesn’t even bother arguing at this hour. He just sighs, cheeks reddening, and lifts his phone in the air to take a picture of himself in the bathroom mirror. He’s got his toothbrush in his mouth, no shirt and his ratty blue sweatpants on so he’s not looking his best… but it will have to do. At this point, Hinata has so many pictures of him doing stupid crap that it can’t matter that much.

 **Hinata:** FORGET CLIFFS IM DEAD ALREADY  
**Hinata:** (×□×；)

 **Kageyama:** R.I.P.

 **Hinata:** but 1 thing

Tobio spits out his toothpaste and rinses while watching the little dots blink at the bottom of their conversation.

 **Hinata:** u have toothpaste on ur chest! HAHAHA

 **Kageyama:** Bye, dumbass.

He’s planning on just grabbing a protein shake for breakfast but his mom comes into the kitchen when he’s rummaging through the refrigerator. She tsks at his messenger bag on the dinner table with its contents almost spilled onto the grainy wood, and nudges him out of the way so she can set up a quick breakfast to eat with him.

“Morning,” Tobio says, quietly removing his bag from the table and placing it neatly by the door to the hall.

“Good morning, Tobio.”

Within five minutes she has a spread on the table and gestures for him to sit instead of leaning against the counter with his milk. He picks up the mug she left by the coffee maker and pours her some, before sitting in his usual spot and digging in. She’s sliced up bananas, strawberries and blueberries over yogurt, with one of those English muffins she likes on a small plate on the side. It’s more than he ever gets on regular days because she’s usually gone to work by the time he leaves for school. Even with morning practices it’s rare to run into his parents in the morning.

“Excited for volleyball practice?” she asks, dipping a spoon into her own bowl.

Tobio nods. “The team’s pulling together finally. The new guys aren’t… terrible.”

She smirks. “Not as good as you, I imagine.”

Tobio snorts. He knows he’s never been modest about volleyball. It’s the only thing he’s good at, though, so he doesn’t feel too bad. “I think we still have a shot at nationals, though. Our starting team is getting really good.”

“That’s great, Tobio!”

They eat in silence for a while, and once Tobio realizes there’s no yogurt or fruit left to scrape from his bowl, he remembers.

“Hey mom?”

She leans her chin in the heel of her palm, smiling and lifting her coffee to her lips.

“Could I have a friend over this Saturday?” The words sound awkward in his mouth but he ploughs forward. “For a sleep over?”

She seems to gulp too much coffee at once but manages to place her mug back down on the table without choking. Her smile is brighter when she recovers, though, and Tobio looks back down to poke at his muffin.

“It’s Hinata Shouyou—you know—the guy who had the New Year’s thing?” he continues.

“Oh, Shouyou! Nice boy.”

Tobio shrugs, sheepish.

“I’ll have to run it by your father, Tobio, but that sounds nice.” She stands and picks up their plates, shuffling over to the sink and placing them in before turning, looking a little misty. “I’m so glad you’re making friends at school. Is that why you’ve been happier lately?”

Tobio feels caught out, struggling to find the words—or excuses—or something.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” she grumbles. “I know it’s been hard for you to find people who share your interests. Us Kageyamas aren’t all that social, are we? Plus, you got that scary thinking face from your dad.” She imitates a deep frown and makes a growling noise.

Tobio can’t help but smile a little. Other than inheriting his mother’s sleek black hair, he is the spitting image of his dad. Including the angry faces.

His mom laughs and comes over to pat him on the cheek. In addition to the usual, he also receives a quick kiss to the top of his head.

“It’s so nice to see my happy baby boy back, now and then!”

_“Mom!”_

Her soft chuckles follow him out the door and all the way to school.

Tobio is not really… _surprised_ that he gets a nice bubbly feeling in his stomach starting his day seeing Hinata, since on Thursdays they don’t share any classes, but it is a little difficult to deal with when there are ten other teenage guys who have no concept of subtlety, personal space or manners.

He would know, since he and Hinata are probably the worst of them.

They’ve had a handful of practices since the beginning of the semester, both morning and afternoon, and for the most part Tobio has been able to manage those weird bubbly feelings around Hinata. Mostly because he’s pretty sure his face looks exactly the same whether he’s focused on volleyball or focused on the way Hinata’s voice notches up when when he has a nice receive, the guys smacking him on the back or arm in shared excitement, or when he’s riled up from running, beads of sweat escaping from the halo of his hair down his neck, or when he gets that pleased look when he improves on his serve. That one is particularly difficult for him. He has problems building momentum from just standing there, like a stubborn, immovable object. Tobio knows it’s all mental. Most of the game is all mental.

Today they started with a practice game ‘just to switch things up,’ according to Takeda-sensei. (Tobio thinks it’s actually because Coach Ukai arrived several minutes late looking hung-over.) Whatever the reason, Tobio likes starting the day with a win. Even if he can’t try his quick with Hinata who is often on the other side of the net during practices. Tobio learned quickly not to complain about it because someone would start yelling at him about working with his other teammates, or Tsukishima would make another comment about how he and Hinata should just get a room.

It’s a little weird now that that’s more of a reality.

Diving, sprinting and serving drills occupy the rest of practice, which is rough when you start with a game, but worse when you end with serving and your arms feel like limp noodles.

“I can’t!” Tanaka wails, a dead weight leaning on Noya’s shoulders. Noya rolls his eyes but he seems fatigued as well, because he doesn’t bother shoving Tanaka off. The rest of the day they’re all going to be zombies in class. “Noooo. I can’t lift a finger,” Tanaka continues as they all get in line and wait for Yachi to line up the water bottles on the other end of the court.

They go through a round of the entire team, but they’ve got several more to go. Even Tobio’s serve is getting wobbly.

“I’m ready! Let’s do it!” Hinata yells as he comes to the front of the line.

“That’s the spirit, Hinata,” Ennoshita says, gulping from his water bottle and tossing it to one of the first years, who looks like he’s about to die.

“If you’ve got so much energy, shrimp, why don’t you do a jump serve, huh?” Tsukishima says. Snidely. Because he’s an ass.

The thing about Hinata is, if you bully him, he just gets this look in his eye wanting to prove you wrong. Tobio has been on the receiving end of that look, which can come off real creepy and surprisingly intimidating for someone so tiny. Now, though, it sends a different shiver through Tobio, watching Hinata sort of… go quiet and hair-raising as he stares Tsukishima down.

“Why don’t I?” Hinata says, eyes wide.

It feels like it’s happening in slow motion. Hinata spins the ball in his hands, his palpable energy seeming to suck inward, and then he throws the ball up. Tobio doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until Hinata has started his running jump, trainers grounding into the floorboards and legs bunching and then he’s flying in the air, arm sweeping up in an arc to send the ball speeding across the gym.

Tobio lets out a breath when the ball lands, just barely out of bounds on the center-right of the court, just missing the top of a bottle which wobbles a little from the whoosh of air.

There’s a bunch of yelling after, Tanaka doing one of his victory dances, and the first years looking excited but a little clueless, and Yamaguchi poking at Tsukishima’s side until he slaps him away, looking begrudgingly impressed. Tobio passes by Noya, who just let go of a laughing Hinata after delivering a noogie to his mussed orange hair. Hinata jumps at him a little bit, grinning and grabbing at his arms.

“That was amazing,” Tobio finds himself saying. “We should practice that more.”

“IT WAS AWESOME!” Hinata yells, eyes squinting up at him. Hinata really, really happy is nice to look at.

“You were almost in.”

“I know! How did I do that?”

Tobio’s mouth twitches, and then he realizes there’s no more yelling.

They turn their heads to see the rest of the team gaping at them, like their brains have all been removed suddenly. He feels Hinata let go of his arms, chuckling nervously.

“What?” Tobio says, but he knows what.

“Kageyama was smiling,” Ennoshita says, low and out of the corner of his mouth to Yamaguchi, who nods slowly.

“Kageyama said ‘amazing,’” Tanaka continues, “and not ‘garbage.’”

Noya is the first one to break out of the haze of surprise. “Hinata I think you broke Kageyama with your awesomeness,” he says, laughing a little.

Tobio looks back at Hinata, who’s so red he looks like he’s gonna explode. Tobio itches to rub at his own, hot cheeks, but that would… not be smooth.

“Alright boys, two more rounds and then off to class!” Coach calls out, breaking the weird tension.

Tobio is happy to get back in line and focus on volleyball, instead of worrying about what the others are thinking. He’s never really cared about what they think, but this is different. This isn’t just him.

At lunch, he gets a text from his mom giving him the all-clear for the weekend, but Tobio doesn’t see Hinata until the end of the school day. They agreed to meet by the vending machines, so Tobio buys Hinata an aloe vera drink and a milk for his walk home as he waits. This side of campus is almost deserted at this time, since the students are either on the way home or in afternoon clubs, so all Tobio hears is the mechanical whirring of the vending machine and some distant birds.

“Hi, Kageyama’s butt,” a warm voice says behind him as he bends to retrieve his purchases from the machine slot.

Tobio rolls his eyes and stands, turning to hold out the green bottle for Hinata. “For you,” he grumbles. Hinata’s smile pinks up a little, and he turns so the water bottle pocket in his backpack, slung over one shoulder, is within Tobio’s reach. Tobio drops the drink in and flicks at Hinata’s elbow.

“Weird day today, huh?” Hinata says, rubbing at the back of his head when he turns around.

Tobio shrugs. “Sorry about practice,” he says, putting his own drink in his bag. But, then his hands are empty and he feels awkward.

“Oh!” Hinata jumps a little. “That wasn’t your fault! I was the one touching you.”

Tobio looks down at his shoes instead of looking at Hinata’s hands fiddling with his backpack strap. “Yeah,” he says, unhelpfully.

“You did smile though.” Hinata’s voice has a teasing note to it. “Not even your demon-smile. A tiny little real one!”

Tobio wants to say he can’t help it, but something about that terrifies him. So, instead he offers, “My parents say it’s okay for you to stay over Saturday.”

Then things are happening very quickly.

Hinata drops his backpack with a shout and jumps on Tobio in his excitement. “GUWAAAAAH!” he yells in Tobio’s face, legs wrapped around Tobio’s waist. Somewhere between Hinata’s feet leaving the ground and his forehead knocking Tobio’s gently, Tobio’s hands have landed on Hinata’s butt. To hold him up. Obviously. “You’re gonna be obsessed with these movies once you watch them, promise.”

Then, he leans in and smacks a kiss on Tobio’s lips.

Tobio follows him unconsciously, seeking out what he’s been wanting all day, while Hinata continues chattering about how the third movie is his favorite because there’s time travel (Tobio’s asked the name of the series too many times to ask again without consequences), so Tobio squeezes his butt to get his attention.

“Hey,” Tobio says.

Hinata blinks down at him, plays with the hair at the nape of Tobio’s neck which is... distracting.

“What?” he eventually asks.

“Kiss me,” Tobio mumbles. His eyes flicker to Hinata’s parted lips, seeing a peek of white teeth.  That smile widens and the hand in his hair tightens.

Without even a peep of complaint for the interruption, Hinata fits his lips over Tobio’s. Tobio likes this part best, _just_ before they decide to go further. What are they gonna do this time? How much time is he gonna lose with his nose smashed into Hinata Shouyou’s cheek as they kiss and kiss? Hinata delivers a sharp bite to Tobio’s lip, suddenly, and Tobio grunts.

“Stop thinking,” Hinata whispers, breath puffing over Tobio’s wet lips. Tobio leans up and bites him back before falling back into the tide of kisses. He backs him up against the building before he realizes what he’s doing, fitting Hinata snugly between his hips and rough cinderblock.

When they break for air yet another time, Tobio mutters, “Maybe we should make out in front of the team, just so they get the picture and we skip crap like today?”

Hinata’s giggle settles low in Tobio’s sternum, overwhelming, so he hides his face in Hinata’s neck. Hinata goes still, breath stuttering when his nose brushes just under his jaw. Curious, Tobio runs his lips down a tendon. The noise that comes from Hinata’s throat, surprised and choked, gives Tobio pause. He leans back to look Hinata in the eyes and sees something in them—a dazed look like when he can’t believe he’s pulled off a quick. Hinata just reaches up, plaintive, with his chin, tips his head back with a quiet whine. Tobio decides to indulge him.

“Good?” Tobio asks against his warm skin, and the only answer he gets is the tightening of Hinata’s hands in his hair. Leveraging Hinata against the wall with his body, he slips a hand to his waist, thumb sweeping across a warm hipbone, and begins trailing kisses along his neck, cataloguing the spots that make him groan, giggle, go completely silent. It’s not like Tobio’s not enjoying it, too: Hinata’s fingers tugging at his hair have a particular appeal he hadn’t ever considered, since he’s always been the one to yank at Hinata’s orange mop when he’s annoying, and he likes the feeling of Hinata holding onto him, holding _him_ while he covers Hinata’s smaller body with his own.

“To—Tobio,” Hinata croons, “s’good. You’re so good.” And that does something restless and deep in Tobio’s stomach.

A particular spot has Hinata squirming, stomach tightening under Tobio’s cupped hand on his waist and breath going thready, so Tobio lingers. Mouthing at him, Tobio scrapes his teeth and sucks and kisses like he does to his mouth, and soon Hinata’s squirming too much.

“Oh!” he cries weakly. “Ah, fuh—”

Tobio has a flash of memory from several weeks ago, when this was brand new and they were getting carried away in Hinata’s bed on New Year’s day. The way Hinata had rolled against him, just two thin layers of fabric separating their hips.

Tobio’s pants feel tight. A blush travels quickly from his cheeks down to his toes, because he’s hard against the plushness of Hinata’s thighs. Tobio tightens his hold on Hinata, overwhelmed, hands restless against him, trying to span as much skin as possible under his shirt.

“Shou,” he breathes against Hinata’s neck, before he bites another sucking kiss to that spot Hinata’s so weak for.

Hinata lets out a last, shuddering gasp and goes completely still in his arms, his hands tight in Tobio’s hair.

Tobio isn’t sure what happened. He presses another tentative kiss to Hinata’s jaw, but Hinata ducks away like he’s suddenly ticklish. Tobio pulls away to look at him, red-faced and eyes shut tight.

“Are you okay? Did I go too far?”

“No, no,” Hinata says, quiet. He’s holding his cheeks like his face might melt off. He won’t look Tobio in the eye. “I’m okay.”

“Shouyou?” Tobio frowns. He’s still hard, which is awkward, but it’s not something he’s never had to deal with at school, so he just lets Hinata slide down until his feet touch the ground. He watches him rearrange his jacket and tug at his pants.

“I gotta go!” Hinata rushes out, and he’s stepping around Tobio quickly, but not quickly enough.

“Hey.”

Hinata stops at the feeling of Tobio’s fingers tugging on his jacket.

“It’ll be okay,” Tobio says haltingly. “We’ll figure it out with the team.”

“Oh.” Hinata turns to him and, even though he still looks like someone pantsed him in the hallway, he smiles. He lifts up on his toes to kiss Tobio’s cheek. “I’m not worried about that. I just—” If anything, Hinata gets redder.

Tobio tugs lightly on his jacket again.

“I gotta go, but I’ll talk to you later,” Hinata says, and accepts a kiss on his temple. “Okay?”

Tobio lifts his eyebrows. Hinata’s a weirdo sometimes, so Tobio decides to let it go. For now.

“Yeah,” he says. “Okay.”

Hinata tsks at him, but he’s still smiling.

Tobio watches him scurry away with his small hands creeping up to his cheeks again. Then, Tobio sighs looking up at the grey sky. At least it’s only fifteen minutes walking home. But, walking home when he’s half-hard?

Less fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHA WHAT HAPPENED HINATA!??!? Remember this is an everything-is-gay-and-nothing-hurts-I-promise AU, so it's probably not anything worse than what you initially suspected. We'll find out next time at Kags' sleepover!! ;D
> 
> Also, I assume it's obvious which worldwide book/movie sensation Kageyama has never heard of because he's too obsessed with volleyball, but if not feel free to ask! ^__^ (AKA How Can Ava Insert As Many Of Her Fandoms As Possible Into This Series???)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Come say hello on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
